colorchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
NA002/Transcript
NA002: Pill or Toxin? Transcript: White: Welcome to episode 2 of Color Dare everyone. It's time for our next challenge. Blue: Ugh, here we go again... White: Anyway, before we go to our challenge, we have some new contestants. AND. They're mostly colors! Gray: Oh really? Let's see them. White: Here they are, meet Fuchsia... Fuchsia: Hi... White: Brown... Brown: Hello everybody! White: ...and Nuke! (Nuke is not there, cricket noises) White: Huh? Where's Nuke? Nuke: Outta the way! (Pushes White off) Nuke: I said... (Pushes One half of the bottom section away) Nuke: Get outta of the way! (Pushes other half, then sits) Red: What the heck man! Why would you push us like that?! Brown: Oh, Nuke is always like that, you need to get used to him or otherwise, he'll explode! Cottony: Oh really? (Walks up to Nuke) Cottony: Hey you! I suggest you get out of here before this goes up to your face! (Nuke grabs Cottony) Nuke: What did you say?! Cottony: You heard me! Get out of here or I'll give you a beating! Nuke: How dare of you to say that to me! (Nuke jumps and lands on his bottom, exploding; Static to intro) White: Ok gang, after all of that mess we had about Cottony and Nuke... (Show Cottony and Nuke) White: ...It's time for our next challenge, which involves this! (Shows pill to participants; Pill is surprised) Gray: A Pill? White: Yes, This challenge involves- (Pill grabs the pill from White) White: What the? (Pill hugs the pill) White: What's Pill doing? Purple: I think Pill is taking of that pill. Gray: Well, she IS ia pill after all. (White grabs the pill from Pill) White: As I was saying, this challenge involves pills. And in that jar over there, are 20 pills. Just pick a random pill and if you are fine, you're safe. (Pill is surprised and runs to the jar but White stops her) White: But be careful, 5 of those 20 pills are injected with a neurotoxin that will cause total temporay paralysis and for you to be up for elimination. White: And yes, our first elimination will be on our next episode. (Cake crumbs hit Fuchsia's Leg) Fuchsia: Ew! Your cake crumbs are like all over my leg! Purple: Oh so what? You can clean that up, right? Fuchsia: Well, thanks to you, I have to go wash, clean, and sterilize my leg! Purple: (Scoff) Don't be such a clean freak... Fuchsia: Hm! (Looks away from Purple) Brown: Hey Fuchsia... (Fuchsia screams) Fuchsia: Oh God Brown! Take a bath won't you? (Brown smells himself) Brown: Nope. I smell just fine! Purple: Hey you Brown, do you want a piece of cake? Brown: Sure. (Brown eats the cake, making a mess of himself) Fuchsia: Oh dearie me… (Blip) White: All right, does anyone have questions about today’s challenge? Red: Yeah, Is it all right to- White: OK! Let’s start! (TV Flips to Soda Pop) Soda Pop: Oh, me first? White: Yes, you Soda Pop. S.P: Ok then, I can show you all! (Eats pill and goes into a seizure and drops down) White: Ooh, Soda Pop already fails! He’ll be the first to be up for elimination. Yellow: Wow, I hope I won’t end up like him… (TV Flips to Yellow) Yellow: (Gasps) Me? But I- White: Just go and eat a pill! Yellow: Uh...Ok… (Yellow eats a pill and is safe) Yellow: Uh..Does that mean I’m safe? (TV Filps to Tulip) Tulip: Ooh! I’m next! Watch this team, I’m pretty sure that the pill I will pick won’t contain the toxin! (Tulip eats the pill and is safe) *Script ends here. Left Unfinished* Category:Transcripts